Beautiful Fighters
by AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness
Summary: This is in 2013 but with princes, princesses, knights, peasants, and evil. Percy is a knight along with Nico, and Travis (Conner died) Annabeth is a peasant along with Thalia, and Katie. The girls get called out by Prince Luke that they are weak. Will they prove Luke wrong and possibly get more then what they bargained for? T for language :D
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic, hope you like it:) I don't like author notes and crap at the beginning so... Yea... Please review, if it sucks tell me and help me make it better. Flamers are welcome.**

**The summary tells you everything.**

** Disclaimer: Me no own PJO... Unless I do! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rick comes in** **

**me: uh...**

**Rick: what are you doing in my house?!**

**me: stuff...**

**Rick: I'm calling the police!**

**me: nooooo! Not again! **

* * *

Percy POV:

I turn towards my opponent. Sweat dripping down my face.

_Keep it together Percy, you can do it. Use plan 64. _I told myself. _Quitting is not an option._

I step towards my opponent, sword in hand. I slash at him. He side steps. He takes a swing. I tuck, and roll to the other side of him, the un guarded area. While he's confused, I bring my leg out, do a foot sweep, and hop up. As he falls, I disarm him with the flick of my wrists. His sword flies into the stands. I put a foot over his chest as he sighs in defeat.

_Plan 64 is a success!_

"You win Percy, again..." My opponent and best friend Nico says.

"Thats 106 for me and... how much was it for you? Oh yea! zzzzeeeeeeerrrrrrroooooooo!" I say jokingly as a help Nico up.

"Nice job Perce!" My other best friend Travis says, high fiving me.

"Why thank you Travis, I did my very best."

Nico, Travis, and I are knights for the kingdom of Olympus. This is my dream job. I've wanted it since I was 6. Im the best knight in the kingdom. I can take down anybody. Im actually head knight next to our instructer, Chiron.

"Knights, please gather in the mess hall. Very important meeting." Hermes, the royal messenger screams.

* * *

We all gather in the mess hall. The whole castle must be here. There were the maids, the cooks, the butlers, the gardeners and stable boys, the royal designers, and worst of all... Prince Luke.

I hate Prince Luke. He's a stuck up, jerk faced, self conceded, douchebag. He thinks he's so perfect just because hes the prince. He probably has dated every girl in the kingdom. He's such a player. Right now, he's on his new girlfriend of the week, Rachel.

_That will end... _I say to myself

King Zeus goes up onto the stage. **(A:N: I know Luke isn't Zeus's and Hera's son, but this is my story so shut the f**k up!... Thanks 4 teh concern:D)**

"We are all gathered here in the auditorium because I have news from our enimes. They are making peace!" Everybody cheered. We were in a long war with the Titans. Both sides have lost to many warriors and were on break.

"But," he boomed. "We must travel to Athenes to sign a peace treaty. As you can see, our war with the Titans has caused us many losses." We take a moment to remember those that we lost.

"Moment's over!" Luke screamed. Uh that sick (insert word of choice)! My friends and I have lost so many. Our head armor man Beckondorf died, along with Travis's brother, Conner. All Lukedid was sit on his ass all day while he cheated on girls, breaking their hearts.

"Since all of those warriors have left us," he continued as if he didn't hear Luke. "We are going to get more by letting villagers try out to become a knight and travel to Athenes with us." He finishes. "Carry on"

* * *

"Percy, could I speak with you?" Chiron asked.

I walked over to Chiron, who happened to be standing next to a giant poster that said, "So you think you can fight?".

"Chiron? You called." I say as I approach him. I was really nervous on what was happening. Was I getting kicked out? Am I not a worthy warrior?

"Yes Percy, could you be a judge for selecting the new knights?" My jaw dropped. This was a HUGE honnor! I've always wanted to!

I tried to contain my excitement. But sadly, I failed. "YES! O MY GODS! THANK YOU CHIRON!" I scream. Wow... I sound like a girl... A stupid girl for that matter.

"Okay, meet me back here in 20 minutes, that's when we start." He said as he walked away, probably getting everything ready for the soon to be knights.

I wanted this thing to start fast. I've never been so eager to do this.

I ran over to my friends and told them the news. This was going to be a long 20 minutes.

* * *

**well, that's the first part. Annabeths Pov is up next. I have exams this week so I can't update that soon. Worst part about exams is that since I'm a 6th grader, it's really important for you to pass. Ugh! It's so stressful! I hope you guys like the story so far. I knows it's really short...**

-Izzi3


	2. Chapter 2

**Holla peoples! I'm back! I thought the story sucked, but you ppl said it was doing good! Yay! So this is Annabeth's Pov. Thalia and Katie are in this too. Hopefully this is good. Key word** _**hope**__._ **I'm also making another story called ****Halfblood vs. Demigod**** it will be coming out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I now own Percy Jackson**

****muffled screams heard from the closest****

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**** Percy comes in with Annabeth ****

**Me: uh... What are you guys doing here?**

**Annabeth: Well Rick told us to come over for a interview...**

**Percy: yea... where is he?**

**** closest opens up and outfalls Rick with his hands tied and a gag in his mouth. ****

**Percy: I see this is a bad time... **

* * *

Annabeth POV:

"Annie! Annie! Wake up!" A random voice screamed at me.

"I wanna go train!" Another voice screams.

I recognize those voices as Thalia and Katie. My two bestest friends eva! That sound girly. **shiver**

"What time is it?" i mumble, throwing at pillow at Thalia.

"9:30."

"Shit!"

i go to my closet and grab something. I run to the bathroom and throw on a lime green tank top, blue shorts, and my converse. I pull my blonde hair up into a ponytail. I grab my dagger and run downstairs with Thalia and Katie following.

Once we got outside, we ran into the basement. It's right behind my house. We climb down the ladder.

**sigh** _This is the only time I feel at home._

Thalia grabs her bow and arrow while Katie gets her sword.

You may be wondering, _why are three teenage girls, hanging around in a basement, with swords and weapons? _Well my dear reader, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Katie Gardener are secret knights in training. Before you go _What? Girls can't be knights! It's like against universal laws! _it's not like its against the law and nobody knows, so yea... I've been training with Thalia and Katie since we were 12. Now we're 17. That's 5 years of training. So word to the wise: Don't mess with us unless you wish to die. Insert smiley face:)

I took out a dummy and put I him in the specific area. I started slashing and cutting the dummy. I slash at the head cutting threw the padding. I roll to the back of him and slash at the small of his back. I jump to the other side of the room, where Thals and Kate were. I turn my back and throw the knife over my shoulder and hit the chest of the dummy.

"Show off..." Thalia says.

"Jealous much?" I smirk

"Very, but can you do this?" She takes her bow out and readies her arrow. She pulls her hands to her cheek, exhales, and shoots. Her arrow hits the target. Bulls eye. She repeats this 3 times.

"Impressive, both of you," Katie says as she walks over to us. "But can you do this?"

She takes her necklace charm in her hands and it transforms into her sword. She slashes threw all of our snares and hits a dummy in the heart.

We all start laughing until we heard the horn signaling a important announcement in the gala.

* * *

Everybody gathers in the gala while Hermes goes onto the stage.

" Okay, well, the kingdom is running out of knights and is needing some brave souls to become knights. You have to try out to get in. Blah blah blah... come to the castle at 3:30 for try outs." With that, Hermes jumps off stage.

"Guys! We should try out!" Thalia screams.

"But knights are only for guys, girls aren't aloud to be knights..." Katie whispers.

" Then I guess we have to be guys, or at least pretend we are..." Thalia crackles.

Yes! We might finally get a chance to be a knight!

* * *

**yay! I finished chap. 2! It's a four day weekend so I can do my other story too! Exams finished and I got a 92 in science and I'm pretty sure i failed math and history. Also I might do a random story of me and my friends as demigods... I'm Hades daughter, Seanna is Poseidon's daughter, Amber's is Athena's, Sequoia's is Apollo, Taylor is a satyr (haha it's an inside joke... He's so full of himself...) , and Nick is a demon ( another inside joke he's Amber's ex and we fudging hate him!). Bye persons! For now...:/**

**thanks to:**

**Lifeisgreat1537**

**allen r**

**and a random guest for reviewing my story. You said is was good! Yay!**

**-Izzi (hehe I have the traits of Hades, Amber picked it out... im very scary... It's a gift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I _****am back! Hold your applause:) I want to say thank you to all of the ppl that reviewed my story. My friends at school say I'm a good author buts I don'ts believe that. I think my stories are really boring, yet since you guys said you are liking the story, I'm going to keep writing, only for you. Oh and by the way, I have changed my god parent to Zeus. I've decided Hades is a little too weird... My parents say its bad. But I actually have the traits of Thalia. Heh. And more thanks to the reviewers. **

**shout out to Random Chick- they are not demigods and no I meant armor man.**

**Disclaimer- ...**

**Percy: hi, um... AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness isn't here at the moment.**

**Annabeth: yea, she was going a little out of control so we locked her in a bathroom.**

**Rick: little? She tied me up, took out a bow and arrow, shot Percy, bit your leg, threw a rock out my window, cut up my clothes, and ****_then_**** things started getting out of control!**

**Me: **comes out of the locked bathroom** Muahahaha I'm freeeee!**

**Everybody: How?**

**Me: hi guys!:) I do not own PJATO.**

* * *

Annabeth POV (yep she's back):

"So, how is this going to work?" I ask Thalia.

"Well, all we have to do is pretend we're guys." She said, as if its that easy.

"And how do we do that?" Katie asks, having the same thoughts as me.

"You know my brother's girlfriend, Piper?" Thalia asks.

"yea..."

"Well, shes really good with make up, right?"

"yea..."

"Will you shut up with the yeas!?" Thalia screams. "Ehem, as I was saying... She can give us wigs or something."

"Wigs? I have a pretty girly face, I don't think a wig is gonna hide the fact that I'm from the female gender." Katie says.

"You know, she has a point." I say, agreeing with Katie.

"Wait, don't the kingdom knights wear those helmet face thingys?" Thalia asks.

"Yes, but where are we going to get them?" I ask/say.

"one word: Leo."

* * *

Thalia leads us to a rusty shack in the woods. The wood was turning green, and splinters were on the edges. The windows were broken, and there was a hole the size of a large dog near the door. There was a sign on the top of the roof. It said **BUNKER** 9.

We walk into the shack to see a giant man sitting behind a desk, playing with gears. He was 6ft tall with a dirty grease stained beard. He had long unruly hair that was braided in the back. His giant hands were callused and his name tag read Hephaestus.

Thalia walked up to Hephaestus with Katie and I following.

"Sup' Festus?" Thalia says when we got to the desk.

"Hi Thalia, you need anything?" His voice was deep and raspy, like it was an engine gone bad.

"I was looking for Leo, is he here, or is he hanging out with Reyna or Jason and Piper?"

"He's here, his in his room."

We go upstairs, (how is there stairs? It doesn't look that big from outside!) and we stop at this door that had signs hung up everywhere. One said, LEO'S ROOM: STAY OUT! and ONLY HOTTIES ALOUD IN, AND SOMETIMES PIPER. I laughed at that one.

Thalia opens the door to see a boy of about 15 sitting on a bed with headphones in his ears. He had black curly hair and an elfish face. He was wearing a white shirt, brown trousers and red suspenders hanging from his pants.

Once he saw us, his eyes went wide.

"Uh... Hi Thalia. You didn't tell me you were coming over, or that you were bringing company." he looked at me. "Why he-ll-o there hot stuff, are you a thief, cause you have been accused for stealing my heart." He says smiling at me.

I glare at him. Then, I get an idea.

"Hey there..." I say flirtingly. (Is that even a word?) walking up to him, I put my hand on his chest. I slowly take my other hand and grab my dagger from its holder and hold it up to Leo's neck.

"Never flirt with me. Ever. Again!" I say glaring at him.

"uh...**gulp** ok..." I step back and put my dagger away.

"Don't worry, he did the same thing to Katie and I when he saw us." Thalia says.

"Except he said, and I quote, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, cause you're an angel." Un quote." Katie says. Then we all start laughing.

"Bipolar much?" I here Leo mumble.

"Shut it, or I'll bring out the dagger."

Well that shut him up.

"Ok, so what do ya need? You know, besides anger management classes." I glared at him again.

"We need a helmet thingy. The things kingdom knights wear." Thalia says.

"You mean a sallet helmet? Yea I can get them. Do I dare ask, why?" Leo said, getting the helmets.

"None of your business." I say.

" You guys are secretly training to be knights, thinking you'll never get a chance to be one. Then, today when they said they needed knights, you got the chance to be one. You figured out that only guys are aloud to be knights, and need something to hide that you're a girl so no one knows who you are aren't you?"

We all stare at him in awe. "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. Here you go." He handed us the helmets.

* * *

We all were in my room, trying to figure out how this was gonna work.

"Okay, every time we have to train, we put the helmets on, every time we aren't around the other knights, we take them off." Katie said.

We all agree to Katie's terms.

"Hey before we go, let's enjoy some village freedom."

"sure."

Before we left, we changed out of our clothes, since they were dirty and sweaty from training.

We all live in the same house, so all of our clothes are here. We each have our own rooms.

You may think, _why are these girls living together and not with their families? _Well, we all ran away from home, we met each other, and became best friends. Our parents never wanted us anyways. I just don't like talking about it.

I changed into a purple cami, white shorts, and grey vans. I put my hair up into a ponytail leaving my princess curls hanging from behind my head. I put no make up on, besides some Chapstick (shocker) and ran down stairs.

When I got down, I saw Thalia wearing her signature Death To Barbie T shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her black hair was down and straightened with the blue streak showing. She wore black eyeliner making her electric blue eyes pop. She had lighting bolt earrings on.

Katie was wearing a green t shirt, tied at the back, blue shorts and black vans. Her hair was also down in its natural state. She had light pink eyeshadow on complementing her hazel eyes and light brown hair.

I felt weird next to them. I had boring grey eyes. Nothing special there.

* * *

We were having such a great time in the village today. Hense the were.

We went to Thalias tree, just to hang out. Oh btws, Thalia's tree is this big oak tree that Thalia claimed. Its the place where we all met, where we became best friends. Thalia was there first, we found heR Sleeping, cold and alone.

"So, about earlier, who won?" Thalia asked.

"what?"

"who wins the best fighter award?"

"That would be me?" A voice from behind us said.

We turn around to see and boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about 4in taller then us and had a scar from his eye to his lower cheek.

"Who are you?" We ask.

"I'm Luke, Prince Luke, but you can call me, anytime." he shows us a big toothy grin. "and I would beat you guys in a fight. I mean, I have experience, you're just girls."

okay, this jerk better back off, or I'm gonna kill him, Annabeth Chase style.

"no offense, but I doubt that." I hiss.

"Spicy, I like, but you guys can't beat me."

"Oh yea," Thalia says as she takes out her bow and arrow. "Wanna bet?"

We take this as a sign and take out our weapons too. I take out my dagger, Katie takes out her sword.

"I can't fight now ladies, I have to get back to the castle." He winks at us. "But next time, well have that fight, and I won't be surprised who wins." Then he turns away.

He starts to leave, but not before Thalia shots an arrow in front of him. Heh. Suck it.

* * *

**wow that was long... I just couldn't stop writing, Percy's Pov is next and ill make it descriptive and long. i hope you like and review. i see you latesr. Hopefully I won't take forever on that other story too. But it's coming.:) PEACE!**

**-Izzi (AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muahahahahahahahaha! I am back! surprised much? Anyway, I am still doing this story. Sorry if the characters seem a little OCC. If they're scary and violent, I'm in normal mode. If they're cheerful and not as violent, then I must be high or really tired that day. Yerp... You guessed it, I'm not a cheerful person. I'm Thalia's twin. Yea, I'm that weird. Yet, the normal stories of Tratie are exactly my life. I "hate" a guy who always flirts with me, but won't effing ask me out! Yea, messed up life.**

**Thanks to:**

**AwkwardGems**

**LandOfRain**

**Meganromeara**

**Shandia99**

**allen r**

**daughter-of-zeus**

**demigodrk**

**kooky656**

**the story reader99**

**for following this story ****_I want you to feel special:)_**

**Random Chick**

**lifeisgreat1537**

**allen r**

**random guest.**

**for reviewing this story**

**AthenaOwl10**

**demigodrk**

**For Favoriting this story.**

**Dislaimer: **

*****AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness is tied down to a chair*****

**me: Let me goooooo!**

**Rick: never!**

**Thalia: we have to at some point.**

**Percy: when did you get here?**

**Nico: The same time I got here.**

**Percy: and when was that?**

**Annabeth: Seaweed brain...**

**me: I'm freeeee! Again!**

**Rick: How?!**

**Me: I know how to pickpocket, and there was scissors in nicos pocket.**

**Nico: **checks pockets*** what!? How?**

****everybody gets into a huge fight** **

**Thalia: AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness does not ownPJO no matter how much she wants to.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

We sat down at the table for the judges. By we, i mean Nico, Travis, Chiron, and I. We were the effing judges! We've only dreamed about this.

Since we wanted to look good for this, the guys and I went to our cabin (everybody shares for a total of 3 in your cabin.) to change into new clothes.

i was wearing a green tee, black skinny jeans, and grey converse. My black hair was natural and I had my shark tooth necklace that I got for my 10th birthday. I also had my black leather jacket on.

Nico had a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. He wore his blue jeans and his black vans. His hair was also in its natural state.

Travis, being the weirdo he is, wore a blue tee that said, 'No more food in my house; Let the hunger games begin.' and grey skinny jeans.** (guys can wear skinny jeans, don't think so? go hit your self with a bus!) **

"Okay, we are going to start the try outs." Chiron announced. "When we call your name, you will have 30 seconds to impress. Let's begin!"

"Grover Underwood"

A stalky ginger walked up on stage. He had a slight beard and a slight limp in his legs. When the buzzer started, he took out a staff. He twisted it in the air, threw it up into the air, making it airborn, grabbed it again, and threw it at the target in the far corner, were the 'so you think you van fight' sign.

"good...good... William Solice."

A blonde boy strutted onto the stage. "Call me Will." he said. When the buzzer started, William pulled out a sword and twirled it around. That's all he did for the pass twenty seconds. Great... Another Luke...

"No comment... Andy Chase." **(MuUAHAHAHAHAHAH Who do you think that is?;))**

A boy who was dressed all in armor came onto the stage. This armor was different though, more flexible then ours.

The buzzer started and he grabbed a dagger out of no where and started slashing through dummies. When there was 10 seconds left, Andy turned around, and threw the dagger over his shoulder and hit the dummy in the heart.** (Hehe familiar much?)**

The buzzer sounded again and Andy turned and grabbed his dagger from the dummy.

wow... That was really good. Like super really good. we were all gaping. Well Nico and Travis were, but I Had my jaw on the ground. It was that good.

"Thank you... Tyler Grace."** (Heh)**

Tyler was wearing the same thing Andy was. But, Tyler had a bow and arrow in his hands. The buzzer started and Tyler took the bow out and shoot 5 arrows into the target. Each new one, splitting the old one.

That was really good too.

"Thank you too.. Kyle Gardener."** ( if you didn't get in by now, you're dense.)**

Kyle had the same thing on as Andy and Tyler, must be friends. The buzzer started and Kyle was still weapon less. That was until he got a necklace charm out that turned into a sword. He slashed every wear, and put a perfectly good dummy to shreds.

A bunch other other guys went but I didn't pay attention, I was still thinking about Andy, Tyler, and Kyle. They were really super good. But I don't know what they look like, besides their eyes.

Tyler had electric blue eyes, Kyle had hazel eyes, and Andy had Intense grey eyes. if I had to guess, Tyler had black hair like Nico and I, Kyle had blonde, brown, or red hair kinda like Travis, and that Andy had brown or blonde hair. They never took their helmets off, I'll never know.

* * *

"We have chosen the knights!" Chiron yelled.

"They are, Grover Underwood, James Hoffmen, Mathew Kneed, Samuel Don, Kyle Gardener, Tyler Grace, and Andy Chase."

Yes! Andy was in! now I can see just how good of a fighter he is.

* * *

**wow... That was a fail of long ness. I'm a girl, so guy POV is hard. But don't worry little ones, (even though your older the n me, I'm only 11) Percy and Annabeth will meet. There will be Percabeth in later chapters also Thalico and Tratie. I'm so evil. Oh and Luke will also be joining the party...** **but school starts tomorrow so I can't update very quickly, but I'll try. I also got my exam scores, I knew I failed math and History! But my friends don't cal fail so... Yea...**

**-Izzi**


	5. Authors note

**Hey ppls! I've gotten lots of reviews:) yay! And a lot of you said that there wearing modern clothes in medieval times. Well yea, the stories I right for my friends have the same concept. The reason being, I thought maybe to make it different then the other stories that do with Princes and princesses. I thought it would be different to do this. I'm sorry if t bothers you, but they'll be wearing that for the rest of the story. The clothes choice makes it unique. Sorry for doing that! You don't know my life! SHUT UP! **

**Ok those last three sentences were a joke, so don't be offended. Lol:D **

**i won't be able to update till Friday, that's when Ambers birthday is and ill be making a story just for her:) ill update this story after I post** **Ambers birthday one! **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY WERE SWEET AND NICE! ILL TRY TO READ ALL YOUR GUYS' STORIES! AND PLEASE, IF YOU'RE GOING TO CRITICIZE THE CLOTHES, DO IT IN YOU'RE BATHROOM, CAUSE I DON'T TAKE SHIT! BUT YOIRE TOLIET SURE DOES!**

**I ll try to update this story soon and then ill post Amber's birthday story!**

**-Isabella:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm a back. I had my other story "ambers birthday story" and you should read it! It's really funny.**

**so cut the crap...**

**disclaimer: **

**Percy: **takes out Reptide (idk how to spell)**

**Annabeth: Percy! No! I won't let you!**

**Percy: I will fight, only for you, to keep you safe.**

**Annabeth: Percy!**

**Percy: Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: Percy!**

****Annabeth grabs Percy's shirt, and kisses him passionately.****

**everybody: WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!**

**me: ****_AHHHH_****! IT BURNS! THE FAKE DRAMA HURTS MY PRECIOUS EYES! You wanna see real drama, come to my lunch table at lunch.**

**Rick: this has nothing to do with this conversation but Isabella don't own PJO, I do.**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

A lanky, but buff man walked onto the stage. He had brown scruffy hair and a beard. Chiron? Yea, his name was Chiron.

Well anyway, Chiron walked onto the stage, followed by 4 other guys.

One I could tell was that Luke jerk that tried flirting with us.

Anther one had black, longer then normal hair. He was wearing all black and had really dark eyes. He seemed gothic, like Thalia.

The 3rd guy had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing some stupid shirt that said, "No food in the house, let the hunger games begin." Something about him made me want to hide my valuables.

The 4th guy was– holy shit! He was hott!(**That really girly TO BAD SUKAS!)**He had beautiful green eyes and perfectly messed up, raven black hair. He was wearing a green shirt, my favorite color!, and black jeans. All in all, he was a god. I mean that's how good he looked.

I was ripped from my thoughts when, Chiron, went to speak.

"We have chosen the knights! They are Grover Underwood," a stalky red head came up.

"James Hoffmen," a brunette walked on up.

"Matthew Kneed," a dark headed boy went on.

"Samuel Don," a dirty blonde kid walked up the stage.

"Kyle Gardener, Tyler Grace, and Andy Chase." Katie, Thalia, and I walked on stage.

-Flashback-

_"Ok... So we gots the helmets and the flexible outfit, what now?" Katie asks._

_"Well, we got the look down... Now the names." Thalia said._

_"What's wrong with our names?" Katie asked._

_"Yea cause it wouldn't be weird if three 'guys' had names like 'Annabeth', 'Thalia', and 'Katie'?" I say sarcastically._

_"Well sooorrrry!"_

_"Okay, so what's our guy names gonna be?" I ask._

_"Well I'm gonna be Tyler Grace." Thalia says._

_"Why Tyler?" I ask._

_"Cause its close to Thalia. Duh." She says._

_"In that case, I'll be Kyle Gardener. It's pretty close to Katie." Katie says._

_"How bout Andy. Andy chase." I say._

_"But your name is Annabeth."_

_"Welll you guys call me Annie, so then there's Andy. And if anybody asks, my full name could be Andrew." I explain._

_"Okay, we're ready! Lets go."_

-End-Flashback-

So that's why our names are like that.

"Congratulations, all of you."

•

* * *

After the ceremony...

"Okay, so every 3 knights have to share a cabin," Chiron started.

"So, James, Grover, and Matthew will share cabin 8, while Kyle, Tyler, and Andy will share cabin 6. Grover, you will be in cabin 4 with Max and Logan."

We all walked to the head cabin. It was blue and had black and orange stripes on it.

"This is the head cabin, this is where Travis, Nico, and I live. You guys are to live in those cabins over there." The hot one said. Wow.. I gotta stop thinking that. I mean, I have to train with this guy, I can't fall for him, he'll think I'm gay! Which I'm not! (**No offense**) and no body can know were girls. We'll get cut out.

* * *

Thalia, Katie and I walk over to cabin 6. It was dark grey with blue and green columns. There was an engraving at the top that read 'wisdom, pride, and justice.' And had the number 6 spelled in diamonds.

"Wow" we say.

We walk in, and it just keeps on getting better and better. There were three beds lined up against the walls. There was a line by each bed, cutting it into sections.

One section had dark blue walls, and a black carpet. There was a black and blue nightstand that had a blue lamp on it. The bed was queen sized and had a blue blanket, and black pillows.** (I fail at making this room not girly) **

Another side had light green walls and a yellow carpet. The nightstand was green and had a dark yellow lamp on it. The bed was also queen sized and had a light green blanket, and green and yellow pillows. (**And maybe Katie likes yellow..)**

Then, the last side had grey walls and a purple carpet. A purple nightstand was next to the bed with a dark grey lamp on it. The bed had a purple blanket and grey pillows. (**Yep, purple... Manly color for a knight...)**

Thalia instantly went to the blue section, Katie went to the green, and I, of course, went to the grey.

I lay down on the soft blanket.

I can't believe we did this! What if someone finds out we're girls? What if we're not good enough? What if we fall for another knight? How are we ever going to pull off being a guy? so many questions...

* * *

**Wow, that went no where... Well, I won't be updating for a while, maybe... I have know idea when I will. I have this already planed out in my head. Hehehehehhehe, no reason to be scared... Yet... **

**Okay, well, I'm gonna go play Wizard 101. Yea, I play that! If you play too and you want to friend me, my name is Isabella Moonstone. I'm a lvl 32 ice wizard. PM if you play, and we can meet up somewhere:)**

**Bye y'all!**

**-Isabella**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ya ladies and germs! Ima back! Soooo... Things I'd like ta say, well school is being a jerk and I have no valentine:( sad face... But neither do my friends unless u count amber who has a boyfriend. Well one guy asked me but it was Oreo (Oreo is a game we play at skool where you play Rock Paper Scissors and whoever loses has to ask out the person of the winner's choice.) and I liked him too! But I said no since it was Oreo. Oh and I found a someone who plays Wizzard 101! Yea! Ur awesome! Oh and I've been writing some uder stories and just ta tell ya, my Half blood vs Demigod story will be post poned, I tell u though when it's up.**

**Also, most of the chapters will be Annabeths POV. Percy POV will sometimes happen, but hardly ever.**

**So, here is my next chapie! Last chapter wasn't that good though... Tear... Ok let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: **

****Everybody is still fighting when a crack is heard from the stair case.****

**Percy and Annabeth: what was that?**

**Thalia: I don't know but Im scared...**

**Nico: I'll keep u safe! **holds thalia****

**Me: Okay, let's not let this end up like last time...**

**Rick: what happened last time**

**Me: oh just–**

**Thalia and Nico: NEVER SPEAK OF IT! OR ELSE...**

**Me: or else what?**

**Nico: you won't own PJO!**

**Me: NOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Riiiing Riiiiiiing!

Thalia, Katie, and I got up out of bed.

"Uuuugggghhhhh! Wat tiiime is iiii?" Thalia mumbled. Yea Thalia isn't really a morning person.

Katie looks at the time. "Uh, 5:30."

"Uggggghhhhhhh!" Thalia groaned as she flopped back on her bed.

"Why ee gotta wgets yp dis earwy?" She screamed into her pillow.

"Beacause," I say. "It's our first day of training as fucking knights! We've only dreamed of this!" I scream.

"Yea... But what if they find out?" Katie says in a small voice.

"They won't." I say. "I hope..."

* * *

"All right! Everyone, go grab a weapon and start practicing on those dummies." The hott one said. Damn. I gotta find out his name.

I take out my dagger while Tyler and Kyle, take out their bow and sword. (**They already got their armor on, they look just like they did in the try outs) **

I took out a dummy and started planing a plan. (**great way to put words right?)**

I slash at the dummy left and right. I turn around and roll to the back of the dummy. I slash at the back of its neck, severing the head off the dummy. I jump to the side and throw my dagger in to the air, I roll to the front and stand up, grabbing my dagger. The minute it was in my hand I threw it straight at the chest if the dummy.

I didn't notice that it got really quiet in the arena.

I look around and see all of the other knights staring at me in awe.

"Uhh..." I say.

Some of the guys give me confused looks. I wonder why. But then I look at Thalia and Katie who are giving me panicked looks.

What? Why would they be doing that- oh shit! My voice.

(**I was going to end it here for a cliffy but since I'm soooo nice I decided against it. And also because this was too short...)**

"Well, what are you standing around for? Go back to what you were doing." This time I made my voice deeper yet I still use my sarcastic non caring tone of voice I always do.

"Yea. Get back to work!" Mr. Hott (curse my fudge monkey mind) said, walking up to me.

"You're really good." He says when he's next to me.

"Thanks..." I say in my deep voice of course.

"I'm Percy by the way. I see your really good with a dagger." Wow, even his name is sexy- OH SHUT UP BRAIN!

"Anna- Andrew. I'm Andrew, friends call me Andy." Woah! I almost admitted to him my real name.

"And we are her so called friends." Thalia says with a deepish voice too from behind me, resting her arm on my shoulder. Katie was following her.

"Names Tyler. Go by Ty." Thalia said, giving me a wink.

"I'm Kyle. I go by Kyle." Katie says with a fail of deep voice.

Percy looks at her weird. Then he just shakes it off.

"Perce, whatcha doing?" A curly haired boy says running up to Percy followed by the goth kid from stage.

"Oh I was just talking to Kyle, Andy, and Tyler." He replied.

"Ima Travis." The curly hair boy says to us. "And the emo over here is Nico." Travis said pointing to the goth one.

"I'm not emo! Just cause I like black and I'm not very friendly doesn't mean I'm emo!" Nico screams.

"I know what you mean! These freaks over here just don't understand the difference between emo and goth!" Thalia screams.

"Finally! Someone who gets me!" Nico yells. "Wanna go practice archery? I bet I'm way better then you. That is if your not chicken?"

Thalia's eyes look fierce. "Thalia Grace doesn't back down from a fight!" Thalia screams.

"Who?"

Thalia looked panicked. "Uh, I meant... Tyler. Thalia is my... Uh... Sister?" She says uneasily.

"Oh okay. Come on" Tyler and Nico go run towards the targets.

"We'll they're gonna be best friends." I mumble.

"You any good with a sword?" Travis asks Katie.

"Good? I bet I could beat your sorry ass!" Katie yells.

"You're on!" And they run over to the dummy shack.

"And then there were two." Percy says.

I start laughing. "Hey, wanna fight?"

I ask.

"Hmmm... Why not? But I have to warn you, I'm really good." he smirked.

"Doubt it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yep"

"You're on!"

"So on"

* * *

**Lol! To me that's my favorite chapter! **

**"My first kiss went a little like this *smoch* and twist *smoch smoch* and twist."**

** Sorry I was listening to my first kiss by 3Oh!3 hehe**

**So whatcha guy thinking bout this chapter? Well tell me! Or I will cut you! Love ya guys!:)**

**-Isabella:/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update quicker! It's not my fault I'm busy! What I was doing you ask? Well I was busy with a little thing called life! You should try it sometime. **

**anyways... Things that have happened since the last time I updated: well, my friends got into a huge fight but since we tight, they made up. Um..my friend's boyfriend thought she was cheating on him, they got into a fight, but soon fucking made up! I hate her boyfriend! He doesn't even give a shit about her! He calls all her friends names, I'm apparently a cow, and he is a fuckin jerk! I don't know why she hasnt broken up with him...**

**Sorry, that's the teenage girl in me. I just have a deep burning passion to murder him in his sleep. Ooh! And guess what? He's now my father! I know that makes like, no sense, but its true! Well, Amber and Imanol are my 'parents' in my fake family. Seanna is my cousin, Sequoia is my aunt, Logan is my uncle and Michael is my brother. You don't need to know who they are.**

**o and 1 more thing, IM NOW 12! WOOHOO! My birthday was Wednesday! BOOYA!**

**ok, so on wit da ...disclaimer! ( you thought I was gonna say story )**

**Annabeth: I don't get it ...**

**Percy: what do you mean?**

**Thalia: *gasp* Annie doesn't get something?**

**Annabeth: heh, cute. But no, I mean, rehab centers are for drug addicts. AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness is not a drug addict, so why lock her up?**

**Rick: because she's insane!**

**Travis: but in a fun way.**

**Thalia: hahahahahahaha**

***Every body looks at Thalia weirdly***

**Thalia: what?**

**Katie: why are you laughing like that?**

**Thalia: because *hahaha* she *hahaha* just *hahaha* broke *hahaha* out! *hahahahahahahahaha* **cough cough, choke choke****

**Everyone: what?!**

**Me: hahahahahahaha I'm a freeeeeee! Now I own PJO! Hahahahahahahahaha *runs away***

**Percy: she does?**

**Nico: no stupid**

**Annabeth: Rick owns it.**

**Katie: wow Percy...**

**Travis and Nico: and he calls us stupid... Ha... Jinx!... Double jinx!... Triple Jinx –**

**Thalia: RAINBOW JINX! I WIN!**

* * *

**Annabeths's POV:**

Percy and I ran over to the arena area. I pulled out my dagger and he pulled out a... pen? What? Is this some kind of joke?

He must of sensed my confusion because he started smirking.

"What's so funny?" I say in my deep voice.

"Haha, nothing... Lets begin, shall we." He said, still smirking.

The timer started and he still had his pen out. But soon did I know that his pen was his weapon. Haha sucker. This will be too easy.

I stepped forward with my dagger in hand. And stupid me for under estimating his weapon because it turned into a 3foot sword. **facepalm**

He stepped towards me. I side stepped and rolled to the other side of him. He seemed surprised from this. I tried to make him fall by sweeping my foot underneath him. He apparently knew what was happening and jumped over my foot. I got up and did a back flip over him as an attempt to hit him but he thought otherwise. He ducked as I back flipped over him. I brought my dagger up as I turned around. He did as well and our weapons collided. He added more force and I stumbled backwards but not before I twisted my wrist, making Percy's sword fall out of his hand. I brought my dagger up to his neck.

"I win." I whisper to him, forgetting about my voice.

I turn around and walk away.

Well, that was a little hard because a crowd apparently formed around us as we were fighting.

Heh heh... Who am kidding. THAT WAS AWESOME! Didn't he say he was the best knight here? Well think again Percy! WOOOHOOO!

Percy's POV:

"Did he just..." I stumbled with my words.

"Yes. Yes he did." Travis said, coming up from behind me with Kyle.

"Dude I didn't think it was possible but someone beat you!" Nico says running up to me.

"Way to make it subtle, Death Breath." Tyler said, hitting the back of his head.

"Death Breath?" I ask.

Tyler looks around. "Um.. Oh! Look at the time we gotta go, don't we Kate- Kyle?" Tyler says nervously.

"Uh no we don't." Kyle said with a surprisingly high voice.

"Uh yea we do. We gotta find Andy. Bye!" Tyler goes running off with Kyle in his grasp. While they were running away I could have sworn I heard Tyler say, "good going Katie. You could have blown our cover with your voice."

"Hey guys, do you have a strange feeling about the new guys?" I ask Nico and Travis.

"Yea, Kyle kept talking in a high voice. I thought maybe he was playing but it kept happening so I got suspicious." Travis said.

"Well Tyler kept referring to himself as Thalia, but then saying it was his sister." Nico said with a confused face.

"And well, Andy looked like 'he' was seducing you." Travis noted.

"Guys you know what this means right?" I say, hoping I'm not right.

"That Tyler has a secret girlfriend and keeps referring her as his sister!" Nico screams.

Wow he's stupid.

"No you idiot!" Travis screamed.

"Travis you think what I'm thinking?"

"Totally."

"You sound like a gurl!" Nico yelled. I slapped him upside the head and when I finished, Travis did the same.

"Exactly... A girl." I mumble.

I have a bad feeling these knights aren't who they say they are.

And I'm gonna find out.

* * *

**Ooh! Percy's on to them! What's that gonna bring? Ooh lalala! Well keep a look out for my new story Goode High. I know it's been done before but mines awesomer! Peace Y'all!**

**- Izzi:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha. I'm such a lier. I keep telling you guys I'm gonna do other stories. Truth is I got so many awesome story ideas (Pitch Perfect Percabeth Style, Goode High, Demigod vs Halfblood, and Why are you Stalking Me) I just don't have the time to do them. So, I'm came up wit da solution: I'm not going to start another story until I finish the one I'm doing at the time. So ya, no new story till I finish dis one!:)**

**Hehehe. So yea. Since its spring break down here I'm going to update all da time. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I would of updated yesterday but I went to the mall with Sequoia. Wow I hate shopping. I only went though because I didn't want to sit at home all day. But I did buy something. It was the demigod files and the demigod diaries. Hehe. Dork.**

**Anyways thank you all for the reviews!:) I don't feel like thanking all of you but there you go. I thank you.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: WoooooHoooo!**

**Katie: what now?**

**Me: nothin. I just had a donut. (True chiz)**

**Thalia: nice...**

**Travis: Awkwardz...**

**Percy: ...**

**Annabeth: ...**

**Rick: ...**

**Katie: ...**

**Thalia: ...**

**Travis: ...**

**** Nico and I look at each other****

**Nico: 1..2..3..**

**Nico and I: AWKWARD SILENCE HAS BEEN BROKEN!**

**Rick: seriously?**

**Nico: yea.**

**Thalia: even though you're weird, I still love u.**

**Everyone: WHAT?! **

**Annabeth: When did this happen?**

**Me: well, it all started that one night when...**

**Nico: don't do it...**

**Me: they played this game...**

**Nico: don't you do it man!**

**Me: it in with a closest...**

**Nico: you're gonna die...**

**Me: we opened the door...**

**Nico: my gods...**

**Me: and lets just say, I'm surprised there isn't little Nicos and Thalias running around here.**

**Thalia: that's it! You don't own PJO anymore!**

**Me: NOOOO!**

**Percy: but you guys said she didn't own it?!**

****facepalm****

* * *

Percy's POV:

Travis, Nico, and I were sitting on the floor in our cabin thinking about a plan to get these so called "guys" to admit who they really are.

Well, two of us were thinking of a plan, but one of us, (NICO!) not saying names (NICO!) or pointing fingers (NICO!), was staring off into space mumbling stuff about blue cheese. Weirdo...

"Ok, so we know that they're girls."

"But they don't know we know."

"And we know what cabin they're in."

"But then we would be spying..."

"And it would be past lockdown..."

"And since when do we follow rules...?"

"But we don't wanna be on probation..."

"Because of what happened last time.."

"But if we don't find out..."

"Then no one will be in trouble..."

"So we need to just have them admit it to us.."

"Somehow..."

"And if they don't.."

"We would be–"

"BLUE CHEESE!" Guess who screamed that.

"Seriously Nico?" I yell at him.

"What? I thought we were talking about different kinds of cheeses." Nico said.

"Well we weren't."

"We were creating a devious plan..." Travis said in a menacing voice.

"About..?"

Stupid. "You know what, never mind. We just gotta find out how we are going to get Andy, Tyler, and Kyle to admit that they are girls." I say.

"They're girls?!" Nico yelled.

"No shit Sherlock."

"That explains a lot."

Luke's POV:

I was currently in a closest making out with my whore of the week, Rachel. She kisses good. I meant smokin good. And let me tell you, she doesn't taste half bad either.

"Babe..." I say in between our make out session. "I gotta go... do... prince stuff."

"Ok babe." Rachel says getting up. (We were on the floor, if ya know what I mean) "keep those lips warm..." (**Ha, tell me what movie/show that's from, and ill give ya a shout out.)**

We walk out of the closest. Thins closet was the one next to the head knight cabin. Ugh. The knights. Think they sooooo awesome. Well they aren't awesome! But you know who is? ME!

I was walking by their cabin and I heard yelling. Me, being the person I am, walked up to the door to listen.

"– _them admit it to us.."_

_"Somehow..."_

_"And if they don't.."_

_"We would be–"_

_"BLUE CHEESE!"_

_"Seriously Nico?" _

_"What? I thought we were talking about different kinds of cheeses." _

_"Well we weren't." _

_"We were creating a devious plan..." _

_"About..?"_

_. "You know what, never mind. We just gotta find out how we are going to get Andy, Tyler, and Kyle to admit that they are girls." _

Woah. Hold up.

I back away from the door.

So, those new guys are girls aye... Well... You know, Rachel and I could go on a little break... You know, just so I can get with 'Andy','Tyler', and 'Kyle'.

Line a break...

Percy's POV:

I was walking back from the archery station. Ugh. The 'guys' didn't show up for training today.

Poo.

On my way to cabin, I hear someone yell something.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!"

The person sounded like a girl. I ran to the back of my cabin and saw Luke pressing a girl against the wall.

"Come on baby don't fight it... I know you're the fisety one, but you don't have your knife to stop me now." Luke said getting dangerously close to the girl.

"Hey!" I yell. "Luke! She said get away from her."

"Oh look, it's WaterBoy. Go away. For your information, she wants to be in this position."

"Ew. No I don't you creep." The girl responded, kneeing him in the ooh la las.

"Aww..." Luke groaned. "Whatever... Ill just get your friends instead. They're way hotter."

"Do that and you'll get beat up faster then you can say, 'Hey babe.'" The girl said.

"Whatever." Luke then walked away.

I turn to the girl. "Are you ok?"

"Yea.. That's the creep who tried to get with my friends and I a while back. Guess he remembers us. Shit." The girl said.

I looked at the girl. She was really pretty. No, I take that back. She's beautiful. She had long, curly blonde hair, intense grey eyes, and nice curves. Not that I was looking there.

She was wearing a light blue hoodie and white shorts. Wow. She's hot.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard her talking again. "Thanks Percy, for standing up for me back there."

"No problem." I say. But then a thought occurred to me. 'How did she know my name?

"Hey, um how do you know my name?" I ask. The girl looks around nervously. "Um... Because Luke said it." She still looked uncomfortable.

"No he didn't. He said WaterBoy." I say, confused.

"Oh, well look at the time. Gotta run. Bye!" She screams. She takes off towards the woods.

"Wait! Come back!" I yell. "I didn't even know your name."

* * *

**Ooh! Percy is in loooove. Okay, well not yet anyway. That was a short chapter. oops. Well first time in Luke's POV. Awesome right? Well did you guys guess who da mystery girl is? Yea. Thought so. Don't worry. All confusion will be answered in the next chapter. Byeeee!;)**

**-Izzi:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya stranger! So, yea. I'm back. Nothin new has happened in my life so I have no life stories to talk about. Sad face...**

**Well I'm writing this in the middle of the day. Yessssss. The reason I didn't write it yet was because it was my day's birthday today. Yea my dad and my birthdays are 5 days apart. Cool right? **

**Oh, and before I forget, the winner of the 'guess what show/movie that's from' was SHANDIA99. She won because she was the first to guess it. A guest also guessed it but not before Shandia99 did. WOOHOO. enjoy.**

**Well, whatever. Lets get on with my mini story of the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Conner: hey guys.**

**Travis: sup bro.**

**Katie: why?**

**Conner: why what?**

**Katie: why are you here?**

**Travis: why? Want me all to your self?**

**Katie: **blush** whatever... You wish.**

**Travis: you have no idea...**

**Katie: huh? What was that?**

**Me: oh for the love of fudge! Katie wants Travis. Travis wants Katie in his dreams. You guys are in love and now you are Tratie.**

**Annabeth: yea, pretty much.**

**Rick: I never wrote about "Tratie."**

**Me: SEE! If I owned PJO I would put Tratie in it.**

**Thalia: well you don't.**

**Me: ugh! I see how it is! Well don't be surprised if you're the first to kiss Luke in my story. (That's not gonna happen)**

**Nico and Thalia: NOOOOO!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Oh shiz. What just happened?

_/-/-/~\ FlashBack/~\-\-\_

_I was sitting in my cabin with Thals and Katie. We told Chiron that we wouldn't be coming to training today because of a family crisis. Truth is that we were afraid to see the guys. After I owned Percy, Katie blowing off her voice, and Thalia calling Nico DeathBreath, we were having an off day._

_"Ugh! Guys there's no use in sitting around all day. We gotta get out of the cabin." I groan._

_Thalia groaned as well. "Eh. It's too far." She made hand motions like she was trying to grab something but it was too far from her reach. _

_"Well I'm gonna go around the campus. This may be the only time I can go like this since the other knights are training today. Katie, you coming?" I ask Katie._

_"Katie?" She wouldn't answer._

_"Katie?" I shook her. _

_I heard her mumble something. It sounded like treeves. Wait. She mumbled again. I know what she said. Travis. She's dreaming of Travis. Oh she'll never live this one down.I had an idea. _

_"Katie! Travis is standing in front of you, shirtless!" I yell._

_"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Katie yells as she falls off her bed._

_I start cracking up. Hard. So hard, tears were coming out of my eyes._

_"Haha very funny." She says pushing me._

_"So you wanna go around campus with me?" I ask her._

_"Thanks but no thanks. I'm going to sleep." With that she was out like a light._

_"Well then." I grab me blue hoodie and slipped in on. (We went through this.)_

_I already had my white shorts on, so I went outside, making sure no body saw me._

_I walked over to the training arena. I slipped through a curtain that was on a wall and snuck behind some dummies. I peeked over the dummy and watched the training._

_Right away I saw Percy. He was doing archery with Travis. And woah, he was shirtless. He got a six pack. Damn. I could bake cookies on that boy. Not that I like him or anything._

_I wanted to get a closer look at him training but just as I was about to get closer, a pair of hands grabbed me from behind my waist. I turn around and see that douchebag Luke._

_I was just about to scream, when he put a hand over my mouth. He dragged me behind a cabin and pushed me into the wall. _

_"Now, Andy, Tyler, Kyle whoever you are, I got you alone. Without your friends from the tree. weaponless. Many girls would love to be in the position you're in." Luke said._

_"How do you know about me?" I say, trying to struggle out of his grasp._

_"Oh deary, it's so obvious." I tryed to lean in to kiss me but I turned away. I was disgusted by this guy._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" I yell hoping somebody would hear me._

_"Come on baby don't fight it... I know you're the fiesty one but you don't have your knife to stop me now." Luke said, leaning into me again. _

_"Hey!" I hear someone yell. I turn my head and see Percy. With a shirt on. Awwww. "Luke! She said get away from her!"_

_"Ok look, it's WaterBoy." Luke sneered. "Go away. For your information, she wants to be in this position."_

_"Ew. No I don't you creep." I say, kneeing him in the ovals._

_Luke groaned. "Whatever... I'll just get your friends instead. They're way hotter." _

_"Do that and you'll get beat up faster then you can say 'hey babe'" I say._

_"Whatever." Luke said. He turned around and walked away._

_"Are you ok?" Percy asked me._

_"Yea. That's the creep who tried to get with me and my friends a while back. I guess he remembered us. Shit." I mumble the last part to myself._

_I start to rub my wrists. Luke grabbed them tightly. Gods..._

_I noticed Percy staring at me. A slight blush crept up on my cheeks. I tried to cover it with my hair. Fail._

_"Thanks Percy for standing up for me back there." I say, breaking the silence._

_"No problem... Wait, hey, how do you know my name?" He asked. Oops. Um come on think of an excuse. Um ooh ah... Got it!_

_"Um because Luke said it...?" I said, nervously._

_"No he didn't. He said WaterBoy." He said, clearly confused. Well shit._

_I had to think of an excuse. I had to get out of there. "Oh, well look at the time. Gotta run. Bye!" I run off, leaving a confused Percy behind me._

_"Wait! Come back!" I heard him yell. He said something else but I didn't catch it. I ran into the woods and up a tree._

_-Flash Back End -_

So that's where I am now.

I hear the crunching of leaves below me. I see Percy come out from a bush. He sits down right under my tree. If he looked up, he would see me. This really isn't my day is it?

"Ugh. What's wrong with you Percy? You see a beautiful girl for the first time in years and you let her get away." I hear Percy mumble.

I gasp. He thinks I'm beautiful.

I think my gasp was a little too loud because he looked up and saw me.

Well shit.

* * *

MuUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm so mean. So I'm going to try to update another chapter tonight. Yes! I am awesome thank you! Just a warning, next chapter is full of fluff. Hhahahahahaha you must wait! Teehee.

-Izzi


	11. Chapter 11

**Haha told you I'd update. WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF! Not kissing a hugging fluff though. Just friendly fluff. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I'm don't with the mini story thing. So yea. I don't own PJO. You don't own PJO. Nobody owns PJO. Well except for Rick.**

* * *

Annabeths's POV:

When he looked up we caught each others gaze. Grey against Green. BOOM! If you didn't know what that was it was sparks flying.

"Hey. Come down. I won't bite." Percy whispered.

I hesitated at first, but I slowly made my way down. I sat down next to Percy.

"I'm sorry about Luke. He's a douche." He said smiling.

"Heh, I'm sorry about running away from you. But what I'm not sorry for is kneeing him in the ovals." I slightly giggle.

"Ovals?" He asked.

"Well I think it's better then saying balls." I simply state.

He starts laughing. His laugh is really cute. Like him.

"So what's your name?" He asked me.

Well he doesn't know I'm Andy, so might as well be honest.

"I'm Annabeth."

Percy's POV:

"I'm Annabeth."

Annabeth. That's A really pretty name.

She giggled. "Thanks."

Oops. I must have said my last thought out loud.

"You did." She said, laughing.

"Ok, I clearly need to work on not speaking my thoughts." I chuckle.

"Yea think?" She says, still laughing. Her laugh is so cute.

"Did it again."

"Shit." I mumble.

"Haha. Don't worry. I think your laugh is cute too." She said, smiling.

"Hey, so Annabeth why are you here?" I ask.

She looks around. "I-I can't tell you." She mumbles.

"Oh.." I say. "Hey wanna play 20 questions?" I ask.

"Who asks that?" I asks.

"Me. So... What do you like to do?" I ask Annabeth.

"I like to read. You?"

"Swimming. Who's your best friend?"

"My friends Thalia and Katie. Have been since we were six. Yours?"

"My friends Nico and Travis. Hmmm... What's your most embarrassing flaw?"

"Um... I guess saying random facts."

I laugh. "Haha you're such a WiseGirl." I realized what I said and covered my mouth.

"Well then you're such a SeaweedBrain."

"That the best you got, WiseGirl?" I say, getting closer to her.

"Better then yours SeaweedBrain." She said getting closer.

"Wanna bet?" Closer.

"I already know who's gonna win." Closer.

"Doubt it." So close I could feel her.

"Sure." I felt her breath.

Bang!

We instantly separated.

"Um, I gotta go Percy. Bye." She says, getting up.

"See ya around?" I yell.

She turns. "Maybe."

Dude. I'm whipped.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnn.**

**-Izzi:) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Did I fail at those last three chapters or what? Whatever. So right now I'm in my room, bidding from my sister and her friend. They brought water guns into my room and attacked me. That's what I get for being a babysitter while my dad works. **

**Well, last chapter was short. For those of you who were confused by the bang sound, it was supposed to be some really loud sound that separated the two before they kissed. Yea... Just saying.**

**I really wished I made the last chapter better and longer but too bad. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: me no own PJO. If I did, I would make Thalico happen and Tratie moments everywhere. Buuuut, I do own Matthew, Samuel, and James. You should know that though, cuz I told ya in chapter 4...**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

After I hear that loud bang I knew it was really late. I ran away from Percy and into the woods, again. When I was sure Percy went back to his cabin I ran around campus and towards my cabin.

I saw an open window and climbed through it. When I got through it, I tucked into a rolling position and summersaulted onto the floor. When I stood up, guess what I saw.

Thalia and Katie.

Uh oh... Here we go...

"Where were you?" "What did you do?" "Did you get caught?" "Did something happen?" "Were you spying on Percy?" "Did you see him training?" "Was Travis there?" Who said that last one? You guessed it. Katie.

"Katie, what exactly did you do with Travis at the arena to make you love him so much?" I ask.

"Don't change the subject. Answer the questions." Katie said, slightly embarrassed .

"Ok, I was in the woods-"

"What were you doing in the woods?" Thalia yelled.

"I'm getting there... Ok so let me just tell you exactly what happened, I was walking around campus, Prince JerkFace saw me, said he knew that we were girls, tried to make a move on me, Percy showed up, Luke ran away, I ran away into the woods, Percy found me, we talked, we almost kissed, I walked back here, I-"

"Woah woah woah. Hold up. You almost what with Percy?" Both girls screamed.

"Yea," I mumble, looking down. "We almost kissed."

"No no no no no no no!" Thalia screamed.

"What!?" Katie and I screamed.

"We all fell for a knight!" She yelled in frustration.

"We _all_?" We asked Thalia.

"Oh yea... Bout that... I may have accidentally fallen for Nico..." She barely said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Katie mumbled.

"Great. We have Luke knowing about our real selves, us falling for our fellow knights, and Katie obsessing over Travis." I yell, also in frustration.

"Hey I do not obsess- ok fine I do but that's not the problem here. If someone as stupid as Luke the Dickhead can figure out that we're girls, it won't take long until the other start getting ideas." Katie said.

We were silent for a while, thinking it over.

"Guys lets get to bed, I told Chiron we were coming to training tomorrow." I said as I get into bed.

"K. Night guys." Thals said.

"Night."

* * *

Next Day...

I got up 5 minutes before the other woke up. I sat up on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands. What is gonna happen today?

I got out of bed and walked over to the closest that had our knight outfits. Only then did I realize I never changed my clothes last night.

I remembered last night. Percy was so sweet and kind. Nothin like Luke. But is this gonna make things weird for us? _Of course not, he doesn't know who I am._ Does he? _He doesn't. Right? _

Am I having an inner argument with myself? Yep. I have officially gone crazy.

Once I finished putting on my armor Katie and Thalia were just getting up.

We all were ready to go to training.

We walked over to the training arena. All of the knights were over by the archery station. We walked over there and saw Chiron about to give an announcement.

"Knights! As you know we will soon be traveling to Athens. The reason I'm telling you this now is because we will have to train just in case those Titans try anything. We will be leaving in a week." Chiron said. He then got off of the chair he was on and then walked away.

We walked over to Percy, Nico, and Travis.

"Sup _guys_." Travis said to us, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Hey." Thalia and I said at the same time in our deep voices.

"Hi." Katie said in her normal voice, giggling. Wow. She is such a girly girl. Oh crap. Her eyes widen at her. I slapped her on her arm while Thalia kicked her calf.

"Ow." She mumbled. She then gave us the evil eye. Wow. She can also be scary when she wants to.

"So guys, we're having a party at our cabin tonight. Wanna come? Grover, Matthew, James, and Samuel are going too." Percy asked us.

"Yea, sure. We'll go." I reply.

"Great. Gotta go guys, see ya at our cabin at 6." Percy yelled as he ran to Chiron.

Percy POV:

We came up with the perfect plan. We were gonna have a party tonight. When Andy, Tyler, and Kyle come, we're gonna play a little game called Truth or Dare (Travis made it up.) that way we can find out who they really are under those helmets...

* * *

**Haha. I am just so rude... Well next chapter as you can see is gonna have the party and Truth or Dare. Since a bunch of you might yell at me for these people are playing Truth or Dare, I just wanna say, I said Travis made the game up soooo... Yea... **

**Keep a look out for the next chapter though... It may even come out tonight... Like a baby...**

**Lol. Jk bout that last thing... Or am I... **

**Sickos! I'm only 12.**

**heh... I ates another donut:)**

**-Izzzzzzzi:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. It's kinda been an off day for me. My mom left for Brazil and won't be back till the 14th, I got a failing grade on my language arts test, my teacher hates me, and I think I might be bipolar. (I have no idea. Maybe. I have mood swings a lot)**

**Eh. I've had worst days. But since I don't talk to anybody about my problems or my day, I tell you guys:) you should feel special. So, yea. Some reviews and PMs have been saying that for a 12 year old, my life sounds like a high schooler's. **

**Well let me tell you that it's not my fault that all that drama includes me. My friends are now wearing make up and I'm all like ****_heeelll no. I ain't gonna be wearing make up till I'm 30_****. Seriously. What's the need? Plus I don't care what I wear. Yea I guess you could say I'm a tomboy, or goth.. No not goth but you get the picture.**

**Um, lets see oh yea. My friend's boyfriend (again, not gonna get one till I'm like, 14.) Imanol is actually being nice. I guess it's cause I gave him a scare when Amber was gonna break up with him... But it's all good.**

**I think it was a guest you said this, but they said that my life is drama filled and that when he/she was 12 they played princess games. Well, hehe, guess what? I do that too:) I'm Princess Artemis, has moon powers (cool right?) my sister is Princess Celestic, has sun powers, and my sisters friend Natalie is Princess Nova, has star power. I guess I do that cuz I hang out with my sister who's 8.**

**Oh and I also saw the Host. That was an awesome movie. Luke looks so much hotter when he plays Ian. Maybe cuz he wasn't evil... Oh and Jared was hot too. Melanie was pretty but Wanda at the end had too big of lips... You probably had no idea what that was about did ya?**

**Well, I won't be updating Beautiful Fighters for a while. Sorry:( I might update sometime next week cuz I have to help my sister do her Karate Routine for the Talent Show. (She's a blue belt and I'm a first decided black). But I would be really helpful if you guys could give me some song ideas that have no curse words in it, that would be great. Gabriella and I are looking for a song for the routine. **

**Thanks guys:) and sorry for not updating:(**

**- Izzi:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey. So yes. I the great and powerful Isabella have updated. (Cue applause) thank you. Thank you. You're too kind.**

**So this chapter has a bit of Percabeth and a _TON_**** of Tratie. You can see a little Thalico in it if you look closely.**

**So, I hope ya enjoy dis chapter. It took me FOR-EVER to upload it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't always do disclaimers, but when I do, I make sure that I say that Rick owns PJO... For now.**

* * *

Annabeths's POV:

We told the other knights to wear their armor to the party, just so we don't stand out as much.

It was after training so we all headed over to the head cabin. Music was blasting and lights were shinin'

The girls and I walked into the cabin. The music got even louder, if that's even possible. Food and drinks were scattered on tables. Flashing lights blazed across the room. It was a really cool sight.

We saw Percy and he obviously saw us, so we went over to him, Nico, and Travis.

"Hey take off your armor and stay a while." Travis said.

"Heh... No thanks. It's really cold." I said in my manly man voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nico asked.

"No reason..."

"So," Percy said. "You guys want something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll have a coke." I said.

"Me too." Thalia said.

"Me three." Nico.

"Me fours." Travis.

"Fives." Katie.

"Okay. 6 cokes comin up." Percy said laughing.

While he was gone Travis told us the story of how he and his brother Conner blew up the archery grounds once. I was gonna ask him where is Conner, but Percy came back with the drinks.

Well, he was almost back, but then he tripped over a red solo cup. **(So, btw. If this isn't clear, they're in modern time**2013**, but they just have a kingdom, knights, and royalty. Thank you.)**

When he tripped, all of the cokes fell on the ground, busting open. The coke sprayed everywhere. It was hilarious.

"Oh my gods man." Travis said as he did a facepalm.

"Hahahahaha!" Nico and Thalia were laughing their butts off.

"Seaweed Brain." I said, rolling my eyes.

Percy sat up quickly. I wonder wh- oh shizz. I called him Seaweed Brain. The nickname I gave him from the woods.

Percy's POV:

Of course I just had to trip, making coke go flippin everywhere. How am I gonna explain this to Chiron?

"Oh my gods..." Travis muttered.

And Tyler and Nico, being the idiots they are, started laughing like lunatics.

"Seaweed Brain." Andy said, rolling his eyes.

I sat up right then. The only person who ever called me Seaweed Brain was the Annabeth girl from the woods. How could Andy know my nickname?

Ok. Now I'm 100 percent sure Andy is a girl.

I came over to _Andy_ as _his_ eyes widened in shock.

_He_ tried to get up but I grabbed _his_ arm and dragged _him_ to the back of the cabin.

When we got there, _Andy's_ eyes were now closed.

We both just stood there for a while. I grabbed the end of _Andy's_ helmet and slid it off of _him_ when the helmet was gone, all that was there was the beautiful mystery girl from the woods. Annabeth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"We- I wanted to keep it a secret. If anybody knew we'd - I mean, I would be kicked out of the knights." She said.

"Well, we know that Tyler and Kyle are knights too, so yea, great job. Way to keep it subtle." I said with a sarcastic edge.

"Yea... Oops. And their names are Thalia and Katie." She said

"I kinda guessed, I mean, they are your best friends." I said smiling.

"Oh so you remember that?" She said, getting closer.

"Yep. I also know that you like to read, hense the WiseGirl." I said, also getting closer.

"Oh really, what else do you remember?" Annabeth said getting really close.

"I also remember that we were just about to do this..." We both started leaning in when the gods damn door opened.

Nico poked his head out. "Hey Andy, Perce, everybody is gone except for Ty-" Nico stopped talking once he saw us really close to each other. "Umm, I see you're busy with... Andy?"

"Ugh. Well might as well tell ya guys now, sense they're the only ones left." Annabeth said as she pushed past Nico and into the room.

I gave a look to Nico. Ya know, the I-was-just-about-to-kiss-Annabeth-but-you-came-in- and-ruined-it! look.

We walked in and you could tell Thalia and Katie were flipping out. When Travis saw that Andy was a girl he turned to Katie and took off her helmet. Katie was a brunette who had light hazel with a bit of green, eyes.

"Surprise?" Katie said, blushing.

"I can't believe you two. Sayin you're girls and prancing around like a kni-" Thalia was cut off by Annabeth when she ripped off her helmet. Thalia had dark black hair and few freckles on her nose. Her eyes of course were electric blue.

"Oh so know we're telling people aren't we. I see how it is!" Thalia yelled.

"Gods, lets don't lose our heads. We always kinda knew you were girls but we didn't know how to prove it." I said.

"Okay. Who admitted it? Was it you Katie!?" Thalia yelled.

"Seriously Thals? It was me. I called him Seaweed Brain and he knew that the only person who ever called him that was a girl he met in woods. ie, me." Annabeth said huffing as she slumped on a couch.

"Oh so this is the oh so beautiful mystery girl from the woods you were telling us about, Percy?" Travis said smirking.

"Shut up!" I said throwing an empty coke bottle at him. Of course Annabeth was blushing. But I shouldn't say anything cuz I probably was too.

"Ok, now that you know out dirty little secret, you can't tell anybody. Got it?" Annabeth said.

We all nodded.

"Good. Now we gotta go back to our cabin. Tomorrow's a free day which means you guys can come over to our cabin if ya want." Annabeth said getting up.

Thalia slowly got up too and put her helmet on. "Bye Death Breath." Thalia said punching Nico in the arm.

"Right back atcha Pincone Face." Nico yelled. Oh snap.

Thalia glared at him. "Go die in a hole." She said as she walked away slowly..

"Come on Kate's lets- OH MY BUNNY FLIPPIN' GODS!" Annabeth screamed.

I looked over at Travis and Katie and saw them making out. Wtf?!

"Aw dude, get a room!" Nico yelled.

Travis and Katie broke apart and walked towards the bathroom. When they got inside you could hear a bang against the wall and a lot of moaning. Ew. Tmi.

"Ok, that's just great." Thalia said. "Why did Mission Tratie happen tonight!?" She yelled.

I walked over and opened the bathroom door to see a shirtless Travis and a messed up haired Katie.

Annabeth went in a grabbed Katie by the arm and dragged her to her cabin with Thalia's help.

I fell onto my bed and fell into a blissful sleep. I also had an awesome dream. Who about? The one and only Annabeth.

* * *

**Muahahahahaha! I am evil aren't I? Well that was fun writing. Sorry that its kinda short, and that Katie and Travis went down to business so fast.  
**

**Now that I think about it, at a moment like this, I would act like Thalia, my friend Amber would act like Katie, and my friend Sequoia might possibly act like Annabeth.**

**Peace out y'all's. Review!**

**-Izzi:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry i havent updated. i got in troubel (again) and my ipad was taken away. oops.**

**Well, this may be shortish cuz I have to help my sister perfect her talent show thing. Funny thing is: she actually made it in.**

**So I hopes you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: WHY WHY WHY!? I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS! WHY DO YOU TORCHER ME LIKE THIS?! WHY–**

**Rick: dude. Just say it.**

**Fine... I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

_Okay. So today's the day we get to hang out with the girls. I can't wait to see Annabeth!_

"Dude. You are whipped."

"What?" I say, as I turn to Travis.

"You're in looooove with Annabeth!" Nico said.

"What?! No I'm not!" I said, my voice getting higher.

"Oh, so you weren't dreaming about Annabeth last night?" Travis said smirking.

"And you weren't just saying, 'I can't wait to see Annabeth today!'?" Nico said crossing his arms.

"I didn't say that!" I protested.

The guys raised their eyebrows.

"Ok. So clearly I need to learn how to speak in my head." I mumbled.

Just then, Chiron's voice came on over the speakers. "Good morning knights! Just a reminder, today is an off day. We have a day off every Friday. Enjoy!"

**On the way to cabin 6...**

"Guys, um how did you know I was dreaming about Annabeth last night?" I asked.

"Dude. Seriously? You were mumbling "Annabeth." All freakin night!" Nico yelled.

"Oh and don't forget the moaning. Having some fun there?" Travis said, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Travis. Like you weren't getting it on with Katie last night." It was my turn to smirk as Travis blushed a deep red.

We were almost to the cabin when Prince Manwhore came up to us.

"Yo Perce!" Luke yelled. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"I don't like Rachel, stupid."

"Not Rachel. Annabeth."

I paused. "Annabeth isn't your fucking girlfriend. Rachel is." I yelled.

"I broke up with that whore." He said.

At the perfect moment, Rachel came running by in tears.

"Anyway, stay away from Annabeth." He sneered.

"You don't even know her." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know her secret. And if you don't stay away, I'll make sure she will. Forever" he sneered as he walked away.

I can't believe that Luke would threaten to expose Annabeth. But how does he even know?!

"We should go. Before he comes back." Travis said as we kept walking.

I'm not gonna let Luke sell out Annabeth. She means too much to me. She's my friend. I don't like like her, though. right? Right.

* * *

**Ooh... Luke is now in this... Uh oh..**

**-Izzi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg! I have updated! And I almost have 100 reviews! That's awesome! Lots of you have said you liked this story and that I should update soon. So yea... THANKS!:)**

**Disclaimer: I haven't and never will own PJO. A dur**

Percy's POV:

We walked over to cabin 6 and knocked on the door.

Annabeth opened it up and welcomed us in.

"Nice place." I said.

I noticed Katie was sitting on the floor with a plant in a pot in front of her, watering and talking to it and Thalia was on her bed, sleeping.

"Uh.. Is Thalia dead?" Nico asked.

"What? Oh, I have no idea. Lets see." Annabeth said as she went over to Thalia's bed.

"Percy, come here." I walked over to Annabeth and she whispered in my ear. "Watch this."

She went close to Thalia and yelled in her ear, "THALIA! NICO IS KISSING YOUR STEP SISTER CALYPSO! YA KNOW, THE ONE WHO IS A WITCH!"

"AH! NO! CALYPSO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Thalia said getting up, screaming.

Annanbeth and I start laughing while Thalia fumed with embarrassment.

"Oh I hate you." Thalia mumbled, throwing a pillow at Annabeth.

"Hey so Annabeth, can I talk to you." I asked Annabeth.

"Um sure?"

I grabbed Annabeths arm and brought her over to the other side of the room.

"Are you, ya know... dating Luke?" I asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed.

"Quiet down!" I whispered.

"To answer your question: Ew! No! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, on our way here, Luke stopped us and said that you were his girlfriend and that if we don't stay away from you guys, he'll expose your guys' secret."

Annabeth froze. Don't know if in anger or embarrassment.

"So is it true?" I asked again.

"No. Why would I go out with Prince Bastard?! He's a stuck up conceited douche and he's a man whore!"

I sighed in relief. "Phew. Good."

"What?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"Nothing." I said too quickly.

"Oh it was something." Annabeth said getting closer.

We were getting closer, until I screech was heard.

We turned around and saw Thalia choking Nico and Travis and Katie kissing again. Oh great.

"Thalia! Stop killing Nico!" Annabeth said, stomping towards Thalia.

I sighed and started laughing. But then I remembered Travis and Katie.

"Dude! Don't swallow her!" I screamed. Travis and Katie pulled apart. That's good.

"I can't. She's just so damn sexy." Travis said before going back to kissing her. That's bad.

They pulled apart again and it was Katie's turn to speak. "I won't promise anything." She said before doing their thing again.

"Well ok then."

"Ugh. Percy this isn't working." Annabeth said coming to me.

"Ya think?"

"We should get out of here." She said. "Ya know, go around campus. Nobody knows who I am."

"Yea sure. Lets go."

We walked outside.

We went over to the training area and started doing some one on one sword fighting. It ended up being a tie so we went off to the village. We ate at this really cute little coffee house named, "Taffy's" and then we went for a walk around the park.

We played 20 questions again and I found out more about her. She ran away from home when she was 7 and met Thalia and Katie, She had a passion for architecture, she liked owls, and she has never had a boyfriend but every guy goes for her. It was cool knowing more stuff about her.

We started heading back to the camp around dark and slipped through the back entrance.

All this time, I couldn't help but think we were being watched...

Luke's POV:

I thought I told that bastard to stay away from Annabeth! She's mine!

I warned him about that. Now he's gonna get what's comin to him. Poor Annabeth. She won't be able to be a knight, now that her secret is out...

* * *

** You're welcome. MUAHAHAHAHAHH!**

**-Izzzzzzzzi:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! OMG! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update earlier! But btws, this is kind of a sad and depressing chapter.**

**And... I GOT 100 REVIEWS! OHHHYEEEAAA!**

**Oh and I'm gonna start a new story, this time for reals. I can't tell you the name though... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Yet...**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

The girls and us guys walked into the training area the next day and saw a whole group of people.

We walked up into the crowd and saw Chiron standing on the stage with a depressed and disappointed look on his face.

"Knights," he said with no enthusiasm. "I have some shocking news given to us by Prince Luke himself."

_Luke? Oh no! No no no no no!_

I looked at Annabeth and saw the look of fear in her eyes. Katie was clutching on to Travis and Thalia was surprisingly holding hands with Nico.

"Would Sir Chase, Sir Gardner, and Sir Grace please come up."

I knew when he said that, it was over. I turned to Annabeth and gave her a really long and tight hug. This shocked lots of knights but I didn't care.

Annabeth and the girls slowly walked up. They stood in a row, facing us. Luke came out from behind them. He smirked at me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Your Majesty, would you please tell the news. I don't think I can stand it." Chiron walked off stage with tears in his eyes. Annabeth was like a son (really now daughter) to him.

"It would be my pleasure." Luke said taking the microphone.

"Knights, I would like to give you shocking news. These 3 knights are not who you think they are. They are girls. They've been hiding under this armor all this time!" Many of the knights gasped.

"Take off your helmets." The girls didn't move an inch. "I SAID TAKE THEM OFF!"

The girls hastily took off they're helmets, each to reveal themselves as females.

"See! They've been lying to us! Lying to you! Especially you Percy. All this time she was with you, she was dating me." What? Annabeth lied to me? She said she wasn't dating Luke. I see that was a lie.

"No I wasn't!" Annabeth screamed.

"Sadly, I didn't know till recently that Annabeth was Andy along with her friends."

"Stop lying to them Luke! I would nev– AHHHH!" The girls were held back by chains and ropes now.

"As punishment for lying to the royal family and for falsely accusing me, these three women will be sentenced to a trial for their lives." Luke said smiling.

_What? They could die? They can't!_

"You can't do that!" Travis yelled.

"Oh but I can. You have no power. You can't stop me." He said smirking. "Now go back to your, stuff, while these three go to their cells."

Annabeth, Katie, and Thalia get then taken away by royal guards.

The guys and I try to go to them but Luke cuts us off. "Percy, don't bother. She played with your feelings and lied to you. she never liked either of us. She was a whore." I stopped. I felt like I should believe him, but I wouldn't.

"No." I mumbled.

"Oh but yes. All the times she was with you, she was acting. Same with me. We both have a broken heart. I can help." Luke said like we were friends. "I can be your best friend."

I didn't want to, but I did. I went with Luke. Now ill forget all about Annabeth, and what she did to me.

**Travis's POV:**

He just left us. For the guy who has hated us since life its self.

I know Luke was lying, I just know it. Annabeth wouldn't do that to Percy. We have to save the girls.

**Annabeth's POV:**

He can't do this! He can't !

We were all taken away and thrown into a cell.

"You will stay in here till your trial in 3 days. And let me tell you something, it's not looking good." The buff guard told us.

I leaned on the bar. _Why? What happened?_

"Don't worry. Well be fine. We always end up being fine." Thalia said.

"Yea, but maybe not this time." I said, a tear streaming my face. "Percy probably hates me, we might all possibly die, and I've ruined our chances of mercy." I mumbled.

"Oh all so very true Annabeth." A voice said from behind me. It was Luke.

"Percy now thinks that you're a whore and that you enjoy playing with his feelings."

"You know that's not true." I sneer.

"But he doesn't. Oh Annabeth, do you see how hard it is when you don't do what I say? Your life will be a living hell and you won't live for long. Enjoy your pathetic life's while you have it." He kicked the bars and started to walk away laughing.

That's it. We're dead.

"Annabeth, don't let it get to you. Percy wouldnt believe that." Katie said.

"Oh really? Look at that." I said pointing down the hallway. Percy was standing, hands in pockets while Luke talked to him with his arm around his shoulders.

I heard mumbling and my name a few times before Percy yelled, "I never want to see her again! Ever!"

That's when, I started to cry for real. What's happened?

* * *

•••

_Next time on Beautiful Fighters..._

_The knights are traveling to Athens in a girls are still locked up and their trial is in an hour. Percy is now hanging out with Luke. Can Travis and Nico get the girls out before they leave?_

_ •••_

**Sad right? Next chapter will be better. I can't update because of exams. Only 12 more days of school!**

**-Izzi **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about how short the last chapter was, you guys are probably really mad at me now, sorry:(**

**This chapter might be a little better so I hope you guys dont get mad at me for this one.**

**Disclaimer: do I own it? Lemme chec– NO!**

* * *

Three days later...

Nobody's POV:

"Okay Knights, pack up your stuff. We're heading for Athens!" Chiron yelled.

All of the knights cheered. They all went back to their cabins to pack.

Travis, Nico and Percy were walking over to their cabin when they saw the girls walking past them over to the court area, where they would be held until the execution.

When Percy saw Annabeth, he started to walk away faster towards the cabin. Travis looked at the girls, then at Nico. They had to do this fast.

Travis 's POV:

We have to do this now. Nico and I planed to get the girls out of the court cell before we left for Athens, but I guess we have to wait till later. Their execution is at night so we can still get them.

Nico and I walked over to the cabin to see Percy smashing everything in sight.

"PERCY! STOP!" I yelled.

"Ugh! Annabeth broke my heart! She played with my feelings!" Percy grabbed my collar and pushed me into the wall. "That gives me every right to do this!" He let go of me and shoved me into the ground.

"Luke has changed you. You love Annabeth and you know it. She loves you back but you won't admit t!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "Luke said you would do this, turn against me! I knew it all along! You're in league with those devils! Well to bad because they're dying today!" Percy grabbed his bag that had all of his stuff and went to the door. "We could have still be friends, but you have torn that bridge down, and it's never coming up." He slammed the door in our faces.

"Somethings wrong with Percy, Luke is telling him lies. We have to do our plan now!" Nico said.

"I know, hopefully this works."

Annabeth's POv:

We're dying today. I knew it.

We were thrown into the court cell and were locked up.

"I'm sorry guys this is all my fault, if I had just gone out with Luke we wouldn't be waiting for our deaths right now." I said with my head in my hands.

"It was all of our faults, don't say that." Katie said.

"Yea, but it was mostly me."

Thalia was about to resort back but we saw two knights at our gates. It must be time.

"Come with us ." One of them said taking Thalia by the hand. Wait... Hand?

The other knight grabbed Katie by the waist. Nobody touched me.

"Thanks for this you guys." I whispered to Travis and Nico.

When we got outside they took off their helmets. "Ok, you guys have to follow us to Athens, you have to fight with us." Nico said.

I looked down. "Annabeth," Travis said to me. "You have to change Percy back to the way he was. Luke has changed him and turned him against us."

I nodded and we started to go to the front of camp. Travis and Nico went over to the group of knights and started to head towards Athens.

We were following close behind but not close enough for them see us. They started to move and we started to follow. (Well no shit Sherlock.)

We started to follow but we stopped when we heard some voices behind some crates.

"Um you guys hear that too right?" Thalia whispered.

"Yea, lets go check it out."

We quietly walked over to the crates and peered our heads over it. What we saw didn't surprise me.

Luke was talking to a guy in a red uniform. The titans.

"we have the troops stationed at Crimson Valley, Sir." The man said.

"Good. The knights will be going through there at 4:30 tomorrow. When you see the signal, attack." Luke explained.

"Got it, Sir."

"Now move along. I dot wanna see your fucked up face."

The man ran off, leaving Luke behind.

So, Prince Luke is with the Titans. Traitor. Though I saw it coming.

Luke ran off to go with the knights. We have to warn them about the attack.

"Guys how are we gonna warn them?" Katie asked.

"Ok, we travel behind them and right before they get to Crimson Valley, we expose Luke as a Traitor. They'll surely turn back then" I explained.

"And if they don't?" Thalia asked.

"Then... we fight."

* * *

**Better?**

**-Izzi**


	19. Author's note about a certain guest:

**Ok, so the one review that was a guest really pissed me off. I mean, yea thanks for your input but calling me an idiot? I'm sorry but no. I don't take that shit. You could have said what you needed to say without that. You have to say something, say it to my fucking face!**

**PS. I know Luke isn't like that and that he changed! Maybe if you wait till the end of the story you would feel fucking better about it! And who are you to talk. If you don't like it so far, why not fucking leave!? I don't have to take your shit.**

** So that's me when I'm pissed. The next chapter will be up next week:) but that smiley face wasn't for that guest.**

**And yes. I am very immature! **

**- a very pissed ADOA**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the third to last chapter:( I will not be doing any authors notes or stuff at the beginning so this is the last one. But at the very end of the story I have some things to say. **

**So here's the next chapter and no, I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

We started to follow the knights. We planned on telling them about the ambush when they stopped to set up camp.

"Damn this is taking forever..." Thalia said. We've been walking for hours and thy haven't stopped yet.

"Yea, and we're almost to Crimson Valley." Katie said.

"Just keep walking. They'll have to stop at some time."

Sure enough they did. When all the knights were in their tents, we tip toed over to Travis and Nico's tent.

"Wake up..." We told them. They wouldn't wake up. We shook them. They didn't wake up. Katie kissed Travis and he woke up. And if you think Thalia kissed Nico awake... You're wrong. She slapped him. But hey, it worked.

"Guys, there's gonna be an ambush when you guys end up in Crimson Valley." I said.

"What? How would you know that?" Travis asked.

"We over heard Luke talking with a Titan messenger." Katie said.

"Ok, I know Luke's a bad guy but he wouldn't go as far as that." Travis said.

"I don't know Travis, he did almost killed the girls and he stole our best friend." Nico said.

"Yea but I don't believe it. He can't betray us like that!" Travis defended.

"We saw it with our own eyes!" Katie yelled.

"He wouldn't do that!" Travis also yelled

"Why are you defending him!?"

"Because he's my brother!" Travis yelled.

**(Haha I was gonna stop it here but then that would be the shortest chapter of all time)**

We all stare at him with our mouths wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Yea...actually Luke's my _half_ brother..." Travis whispered.

"But how? He's the prince and you're a knight."

"Well, Hermes, my dad, had Conner and I with our mom, Wendy Stoll. And you know, well our dad's a cheat so he had it with the queen before she got married to Zeus." Travis explained.

"But Hera said she was a maiden before she married Zeus." Thalia said.

"People lie."

I never thought that Luke would be Travis's brother. I mean, Luke's a douche. And Travis is...Travis.

"Well Travis, it's still true. We're sorry." We said.

"I just can't believe that Luke would do this. I know there's still good in him."

"We know. We're just going to go so you guys can get some rest." Katie said as we exited the tent.

We were going to go back to our little camp we set up in the woods but I stopped.

"Um, you guys go. I'll be there in a second. I have something I need to do." I said.

Thalia just shrugged and Katie said ok.

I started to walk to a special tent. It was at the front of them all along with a gold and purple one.

The one I was going to... was blue.

I quietly stepped inside and saw Percy sleeping in his cot. Sound asleep.

I went next to him and knelt on the floor.

"Hey Percy." I whispered. "I know you're asleep and that you hate me so this is the only time I can really talk to you. I really hoped you didn't believe what Luke said. It wasn't true. But that's behind me now because I know Luke's a good person inside. I really hope that when this is over, I might be able to talk to you when you're awake." I bent over and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well my little Seaweed brain."

Then I walked out without a sound. I knew that he didn't hear me but is it a possibility that he did? I could have sworn I saw a faint smile on his face...

* * *

_Yes, Percy had a smile on his face. In fact he had heard everything had Annabeth said. When he was sure she was completely gone he said in a faint whisper, "Good night my beautiful Wise Girl."_

* * *

**Secrets are reveled! And yes I know I spelled that wrong. Right?**

**-Isabella**


	21. Chapter 21 Second to last chapter! : D

**Sorry this chapter is late! I couldn't log in for a while (my computer has issues) I wrote this chapter a seriously long time ago but I couldn't update!**

**Disclaimer: yes I own PJO. MUAHAHAHA! ...That is, I** _will_ **when Rick dies... I have nothing planned! You know nothing! **poof away****

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

We woke up the next day and packed up all of our stuff, except our weapons. we put on our new armor that Leo made for us. (It looks like the armor that Annabeth had for capture the flag in the movie)

When we got back to the knight's camp they were just getting up. Chiron got out of his purple tent and packed it up. Then Luke came out of his golden tent with an evil look in his eyes. And lastly, Percy came out of his tent. He had a small smile on but his eyes were filled with determination.

_Is it possible that he heard me last night?_

**No he was asleep.**

_He could have been awake._

**But we don't know that!**

_We don't but he does. We could–_

"Come on Annie. they already left." Thalia said cutting my train of thought off.

We headed off with the knights. We had walked about a mile from our camp spot when I realized.

We were in Crimson Valley and Luke was gone.

* * *

**Nobody's POV: **

The knights were just walking through Crimson were about 30 feet in when Luke stepped out of the woods.

"Knights." He yelled out. "You may think that this trip is for you to travel to Athens to create a safe path for the King. Well, you're wrong. This was a set up. Made to hold you back. The titans will capture you until the King comes this way. Then when he sees what has happen he will be confused which will be the perfect time for Lord Kronos to take over, with me at his side!"

When he finished his little speech, the Titan messenger from earlier came out of the woods.

"Yeeeaaaa... About that... Small change in plans. We're just gonna kiall them all and capture you. Because Lord Kronos works alone."

And that's when it started.

The Titan Army broke through the forest and started to attack the knights.

They fought bravely, but many of the knights fell in battle.

"No! Stop!" Luke shouted. "I didn't want you to kill them! These are my friends!"

But that didn't stop anyone. Everywhere you looked, a knight fell in battle. It seemed as if the Titans were actually winning.

Well... They were. But that was until 3 figures stepped out of the woods.

**Annabeth's POV:**

We tried to catch up to the knights and warn them about the ambush but they were already in battle. I noticed that not many knights were standing. I looked around and saw Travis fighting 2 guys with his sword, Nico shooting every Titan he saw, and Percy was– I didn't see Percy.

Katie and Thalia made there way over to Travis and Nico to help while I was frantically searching for Percy.

_Oh please don't be dead! Please! Don't be dead! _I thought.

Finally I saw him. He was fighting that Titan messenger guy, who happened to be really good with knives.

I ran over to help him, but just as I got there, he finished the messenger off.

"Um, hey..." I said nervously.

"Hey..."

Wow... This was awkward... Well I better tell him now.

"I'm sorry!" We both yelled at the same time. "What? You're sorry? For what? Stop coping me! Um, never mind. Lets go."

_Well that was weird._

We both ran over to Luke, ready to fight him.

"Annabeth?" He said, clearly confused.

"Yea, surprised?" I said smirking, still in a ready stance.

"Not really." _Well poo:(_ "Nevermind that though! We have to stop Kronos!" Luke yelled.

"And why should we trust you? You lied to us. To me. To everyone! You're a traitor!" Percy yelled. _Yup...that's true._

_"_I'm sorry! I know it was wrong! I see that now! But at the moment we really need to stop Kronos!"

I looked at Percy and we both had a silent agreement.

"Ok. We'll help. But if you try anything, I'll kill you."

* * *

Luke took us to this really creepy looking tower. We got onto a lift that took us to the top floor.

When we got to the top, we saw a gold throne, and sitting on it was none other then Kronos himself.

"Oh Luke. I see that you found out about my, _little_, change of plans..." Kronos laughed.

"I should I have saw this coming. If I did, none of us would have to suffer." Luke sneered.

"Well you're too late. My plan is just beginning. When I'm ruler, everyone will suffer the wrath of Kronos! And everyone will be killed. How would you like to be the first?"

Luke looked like he was ready to murder everyone in this room. He stepped towards Kronos with his sword in hand. Percy was next, taking out his pen/sword. _I gotta find out its name. _I took out my dagger and got into a fighting stance.

Luke was the first to attack. We all started to slash at Kronos. You might think that this is unfair. 3 against 1. Well, if you saw Kronos, you would change your mind.

We fought for a while but finally, we backed Kronos up into the wall. Luke held his sword up to Kronos' neck.

"You're finished Kronos."

"oh, but you see... This isnt over. There's a bomb in this tower that will blow at any second. And when it does, you and your precious little friends will die. You'll never make it out alive." Kronos somehow got out of Luke's hold and put his sword out at Luke. Luke slashed at Kronos making him let go of Luke's arm that he grabbed when he striked at him.

We were gonna join in the fight but Luke stopped us. "No! You guys go find that bomb and find a way to deactivate it!"

We ran over to the lift and tried to figure out which level the bomb would be at.

"It could be in any of these levels! How are we gonna find it!?" Percy yelled out frantically.

_Seaweed Brain... He obviously doesn't see this button._

"Um, Percy?" He kept freaking out. "Percy?" Still freaking out. "Percy?" Nope.

"PERCY!" I yelled. He finally stopped freaking out and turned to look at me. "huh?"

"Well, while you were freaking out I looked at the buttons and saw this one." I pointed to a button that said: **Bomb is located here. Authorized Personal Only.**

"Oh wow."

"I know. How stupid can you be Kronos?"

I pushed the button and we went down to the floor. The doors opened and there I saw the biggest freaking bomb ever!

"oh my gods..." I muttered.

We stepped out of the elevator And walked over to the bomb.

"Um... Do you know how to deactivate a bomb?" Percy askEd me.

"seriously Percy? What kind of person knows how to deactivate a bomb?"

"Oh so you don't know how to?"

"of course I do. Now scoot over."

I sat down by the bomb. "Ok so I have to cut one of these wires right before the timer ends."

"why before the timer ends? What if you cut the wrong wire?" Percy asked.

"Well if I don't do it right before the timer ends we'll explode. If I cut the wrong wire we'll explode. And if I don't do anything, we'll explode. So there isn't a lot of options here."

I tried to find the red wire so I could cut it but I realized that they were all red wires. Great...

"Well all of these wires are red so I guess we have to pick one and pray its the right one." I muttered.

"Oh great..."

"Well we don't have a choice and the timer is at 10 seconds left till it explodes. So there's a high chance we won't make it..." I said trailing off.

_10..._

"Look Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have believed Luke."

_9..._

"It wasn't you're fault. It was a confusing time and you didn't know what to believe."

_8.._

"No, but I should have believed you."

_7..._

I realized we were both leaning in.

_6..._

We were just a few inches from each other.

_5..._

Centimeters.

_4..._

Our lips came together. it felt like fireworks were going off behind us.

_3..._

We gently pulled apart.

_2..._

I grabbed a random wire.

_1..._

I cut it.

* * *

**O. O They kissed! Ahhhh! But then again, they probably died... Or did they...**

**Well there was some fluff for ya! Sorry their kiss wasn't some sort of make out session. I will post the final chapter soon! :'( my story is coming to an end. Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's really late! Review!**

**-Isabella**


End file.
